supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose
Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose is an episode of Celebrity Family Feud, airing on August 21, 2016. This episode will be the 8th overall of season 2 despite the 2015 comeback of the show. Additionally, this tournament will be a 128-draw Grand Slam like tournament despite being the last 3 episodes of the season. The men and women's singles final will be held Thursday night at Texas Motor Speedway despite the semifinals being held Thursday morning. Due to IndyCar Series having Pocono to be postponed, all third round matches not having race car drivers will take place at noon. All matches involving race car drivers will start at 8 pm EST. The defending men's singles champion is Hélio Castroneves. Draw Men's singles Seeds The seedings was announced on August 17, 2016; with the no.1 not being Simon Pagenaud because of the rules that require a shuffle of the seedings for the last three tournaments, putting Castroneves as the no.1 seed; Ohno as the no.2, Dragonite as no.3, Salamence/Volcarona as no.4 and no.5, and Russians Saderd, Galvantula and Hydreigon as no.6, no.7 and no.8 seeds due to it's results. These seedings will be for the final three tournaments of 2016 only. With Pee Saderd (Thai: พี สะเดิด) seeded 6th, this is the highest-seeding for Luk thung in Celebrity Family Feud. Before the tournament the top 8 seeds talked about the tournament's 120 draw in the men's singles tournament; while Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Dragonite, Salamence, Volcarona, Galvantula and Hydreigon talked in English language; but Pee Saderd talked about the tournament in Thai language. The part where the top 8 seeds talking about the finals was similar to the Russian entry for the Eurovision 2012 contest, "Party For Everybody", which also saw a different language; this was the Udmurt language. Only the top 8 seeds, Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Dragonite, Salamence, Volcarona, and Apolo Anton Ohno will all receive byes to the second round. This will be the first time since the final episode of the season in 2015 that Simon Pagenaud will not be the no.1 seed. Hélio Castroneves Apolo Anton Ohno Dragonite Salamence Volcarona Pee Saderd Galvantula Hydreigon Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Edson Bindilatti James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Carlos Munoz Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Venusaur Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Alexander Rossi Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay J. R. Celski Sébastien Bourdais Beartic *All eight seeds who have byes to the second round are required to participate in the second round because of rain at Pocono Raceway. Also; all eight of them having byes are getting immunities if they vote for the losing family. Finals Section 1 L Birkhead |RD1-score03-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team04= T Westaway |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= M Kankoon |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= Haxorus |RD1-score06-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team07= Metang |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=28 |RD1-team08= Metagross |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=23 |RD1-team09= G Rahal |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= Lairon |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= R Nadal |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Larvesta |RD1-score12-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team13= T Sato |RD1-score13-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team14= Nidoking |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= Landorus |RD1-score15-1=Davidson |RD1-seed16=16 |RD1-team16= Aurorus |RD1-score16-1=Yamaguchi |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1= |RD2-team04= |RD2-score04-1= |}} Section 2 G Marini |RD1-score01-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team02= Z Brodka |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= Fennekin |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Snorunt |RD1-score04-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team05= Mario |RD1-score05-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team06= Bowser |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= MR Alvaro |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=21 |RD1-team08= C Munoz |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=30 |RD1-team09= JR Celski |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= Froakie |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Luigi |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= F Mohammed |RD1-score12-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed13=Q |RD1-team13= Absol |RD1-score13-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team14= M Chilton |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= Galvantula |}} Section 3 Dratini |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Tyranitar |RD1-score04-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team05= D Osmond |RD1-score05-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team06= Hippowdon |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= S Kramer |RD1-score07-1=Davidson |RD1-seed08=25 |RD1-team08= C Kimball |RD1-score08-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed09=19 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= Joltik |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Dragonair |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Z Efron |RD1-score12-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team13= M Andretti |RD1-score13-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team14= Azumarill |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= M Aleshin |RD1-score15-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed16=13 |RD1-team16= J Newgarden |RD1-score16-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01= Dragonite |}} Section 4 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team02= T Sato |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= Sceptile |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Liepard |RD1-score04-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team05= W Levy |RD1-score05-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team06= Litten |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= Chespin |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=17 |RD1-team08= T Kanaan |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= Amaura |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= J Jakes |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Beldum |RD1-score12-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team13= Rowlet |RD1-score13-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team14= J Hawksworth |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD2-seed08=5 |RD2-team08= Volcarona |}} Section 5 M Ballas |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Xerneas |RD1-score04-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team05= Deino |RD1-score05-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team06= F Sanchez |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= Muk |RD1-score07-1=Davidson |RD1-seed08=26 |RD1-team08= U Kestenholz |RD1-score08-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed09=22 |RD1-team09= M Lopez |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= C de la Fuente |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Heracross |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= J Roberts |RD1-score12-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team13= Yoshi |RD1-score13-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team14= M Manieri |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= V Chmerkovskiy |RD1-score15-1=Davidson |RD1-seed16=11 |RD1-team16= W Power |RD1-score16-1=Yamaguchi |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Hydreigon |}} Section 6 H Ward |RD1-score01-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team02= T Dovolani |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= V Ahn |RD1-score03-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team04= Glalie |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Diggersby |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= D Carey |RD1-score06-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team07= N DiMarco |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=27 |RD1-team08= A Rossi |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=24 |RD1-team09= Venusaur |RD1-score09-1=Davidson |RD1-team10= P Demers |RD1-score10-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team11= Mario |RD1-score11-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team12= Drake |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= P Jillette |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= Avalugg |RD1-score14-1=Yamaguchi |RD2-seed08=4 |RD2-team08= Salamence |}} Section 7 P Pongsatorn |RD1-score03-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team04= Raikou |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Garchomp |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= Charizard |RD1-score06-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team07= E Smith |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=18 |RD1-team08= E Bindilatti |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=32 |RD1-team09= Beartic |RD1-score09-1=Davidson |RD1-team10= C Marshall |RD1-score10-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team11= N Djokovic |RD1-score11-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team12= Gallade |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= Abomasnow |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= D Lachey |RD1-score14-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team15= E Plushenko |RD1-score15-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed16=15 |RD1-team16= S Dixon |RD1-score16-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=6 |RD2-team01= P Saderd |RD2-team02= |}} Section 8 Wario |RD1-score01-1=Davidson |RD1-team02= Scolipede |RD1-score02-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team03= E Cundal |RD1-score03-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team04= G Chaves |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Tepig |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= K Sugimori |RD1-score06-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team07= Scizor |RD1-score07-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-seed08=31 |RD1-team08= S Bourdais |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=20 |RD1-team09= C Mathison |RD1-score09-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team10= J Taylor |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= S Guttenberg |RD1-score11-1=Yamaguchi |RD1-team12= Solgaleo |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= A Carolla |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= Skorupi |RD1-score14-1=Yamaguchi |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= AA Ohno |}} Women's singles Trivia Category:Episodes